A feasibility study is proposed to explore the utility of various tissues from human abortuses for transplantation and related research. Specifically, aborted fetuses plus parental blood samples and all relevant clinical data will be obtained through a local hospital complex. Whenever possible, pancreas, skin and muscle, liver, kidney, cartilage and lung tissues will be removed, dissociated and subfractionated for cryopreservation and cultivation trials in vitro. Existing protocols for these manipulations will be compared and improved upon as required. Clonal culture, cell aggregate maintenance techniques and use of feeder cell populations will be utilized where appropriate to develop quantitative comparative data. Histological and biochemical assays will be applied both to evaluate separation/cultivation methods and to identify optimal culture conditions for maintaining functional cells. Cell populations will be characterized with regard to expression of surface HLA and other significant transplantation antigens, and profiles will be compared to those of the parental donors. Tissue and cell culture populations will be examined for infections with bacteria, fungi, mycoplasma, HIV, CMV, hepatitis B and other viruses. Cytogenetic analyses will confirm the normal diploid status. Pertinent cell stocks will be made available to foster collaboration with other institutions.